Prank Time
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Oneshot. takes place during the Goodwill games. What happened after Ken, Luis and Goldberg played that prank on Dwayne, my version of what happened.


_AN: hi everyone hopefully it won't take too long to update my other stories. I wrote this one really quick as I watched mighty ducks. Hope you liked it._

* * *

_Goldberg's POV_

_Man this is going to be great!!! _I thought as Luis, Ken and I grabbed a can of shaving cream and put some in Dwayne's hand.

We all watched and laughed as Luis plucked the feather off Dwaynes hat and tickled his face with it. (_you all know what happens here so I'll leave it out._)

I nodded to the other two boys and we shook Dawyne awake. We laughed harder when we saw his face covered in shaving cream and him spitting it out of his mouth.

"ARRRRGH!!!" he screamed we all looked at each other before bolting around the room.

"Who's idea was this ya'll?" I watched as Ken and Luis pointed over to me.

"What, guys come on you were in on it too." I said as I ran around the beds trying to escape.

"Wait, I just had a brilliant idea." The boys looked at me weirdly before I told them the plan. We were all smiling and nodding before Dwayne opened the door and stepped out walking down to the girl's dorm rooms.

We watched _almost_ silently as he knocked on the door loudly waiting for someone to answer it.

_Julie's POV_

"OMG can't the boys keep it down?" Connie said as she sat up.

"I know what you mean. Portman and Fulton are playing that music so loud I can't hear myself breath." I groaned as I heard them start singing.

"They serious don't belong on the radio." Connie said as she slammed her pillow over her head.

"I totally agree there Cons."

_Knock knock_

"who the hell can that be?" Connie asked as we got up.

"Probably Charlie trying to scare us again."

I opened the door quickly ready to tell off Conway but started screaming instead.

"ARGHHH the rabies have got me Julie!!!!!" Dwayne yelled.

"ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Connie and I screamed as we hugged each other tightly looking at Dwayne's face quickly before slamming the door shut.

Through out the whole thing we heard laughing coming from Dwayne's dorm. We heard a few doors open and people talking.

We slide down the door and listened catching our breath.

"What the hells going on?" Charlie asked.

"We played a prank on Dwayne but then Goldberg had an idea to scare the girls so we did, you should have seen their faces." Ken said as he laighed. Connie and I Looked at each other. With identical evil glints in our eyes we got up and opened the door.

We walked out pretending to look scared. The guys all stopped laughing and came over to us.

"Awww we're sorry girls we didn't think it would have scared you that much." Goldberg said as he came and put his hands around our shoulders. I looked at Connie and she nodded slightly.

Goldberg doubled over in pain as our elbows collided with his stomach.

"Yeah we're sorry too Goldberg…NOT." We yell as we hit him. He looked stunned so I took the chance to knee him were it hurts. Connie slapped him once before we were both pulled away and held beck. I growled at Adam who was holding me back, he didn't seem too fazed that I was angry at him, he just smiled and watched as the rest of the guys were helping Goldberg up.

"Okay, okay that's enough girls. We need him for tomorrow you know." Connie growled at Averman who was walking towards her. I watched as he jumped back scared.

"Can we go now?" Connie asked as she struggled to break free from Guy's grip.

"Only if you promise not inflict any more pain on Goldberg." I rolled my eyes and promised Charlie I wouldn't Connie did the same and we were let go.

WACK! WACK!

WACK! WACK!

WACK! WACK!

WACK! WACK!

"But that doesn't mean we can't hurt any of you." We yelled as they all fell to the ground holding a certain part of their body. We looked at them all once before storming off and slamming our dorm door.

As we leaned against the door and hi-5 each other we listened to the boys grumbling in the hall way.

"OUCH!" they yelled before we heard them shuffling back to their rooms.

We turned to each other and grinned.

"Well I guess they'll be a _little _sore in the morning." I said as I chuckled.

"I'll say."

* * *

_Plz R&R and tell me what you think of it._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
